Sailor Dimension Ghost: Sailor Eyecon Quest
by PCUSPARD
Summary: Back in his 'original' world, Patric finds he is without anyone to turn to other than Usagi and Mamoru. Sadly, Usagi dies. But she can come back to life if all the Sailor Soldiers are brought together! Too bad they're all Eyecons though. Main sequel to MageDimension Zangetsu Shin: Rider of Helheim Forest.
1. The Bright Return of Love!

**Patric's POV**

I felt a mixture of happiness and near lost hope. I arrived back in my own, "Juuban" after arriving from Tristain when I found a random girl who screamed in happiness when she saw me. She said, "THE LEGENDARY ZANGETSU HAS RETURNED!" She pulled me over to the large Crystal Castle as I saw a large monument with me in my Zangetsu Shin persona as Dutchess and Idun were modeled in attacking poses as well. After the lady brought me to the throne room, I finally got to see Usagi and Mamoru again, or as they're being called by their subjects now, 'Neo Queen Serenity, and King Endymion." Weird. Anyways after a group hug we began talking about the events that have transpired as I was gone for a few days or in Usagi's time, 9 centuries!

"So, Patric, I assume you already heard the horrid news." Usagi said with a sorrowful look. I solemnly nodded.

"Yes, I heard how all of the Sailors have been transformed into Eyecons. Including Minako-chan." I said grasping my charm I got from her with a picture of us on the inside. "Is there anyway that we can get them all back?" I asked them. They solemnly shook their heads.

"Unfortunately, no. We've been trying to find a way to reverse this for the past 9 centuries. We can't even find any of the Eyecons at all. I think this may be one death that we cannot reverse." Usagi said trying to hold back tears. "We can't even find our own child anywhere." Usagi said, breaking down as Mamoru and I comforted her.

"First, we should just calm down. Maybe go outside and think things clearly." I suggested. They both nodded as we walked outside. Before anything, I saw a grave stone with a signature R and the name, 'Patric Cuspard I' I tried to remain calm as at some point I knew this would've happened. "It's been 9 centuries here. This made sense." I said as I bowed to my dad's grave as the three of us moved onward in our walk. A mailman ran over to us and gave me a package.

"Who is it from?" Usagi asked me. When I looked at the small parcel, I saw a note on it.

 _"To my dear brother, PC - Green Heart."_

"Green Heart? Wasn't she that goddess that awakened your CPU abilties?" Usagi asked me. I nodded in turn.

"Yeah, through the Melon Energy Lockseed. I can't really use it anymore, it's gone now." I said. "So I'm gonna assume this would act as a sort of replacement?" I said finding a white Eyecon in the bag. Just then a purple slash came at us as I almost dropped the Eyecon. "The hell was that?!" I shouted as a black humanoid with blue eyes attacked us.

"Hand over the Eyecon!" It said as it kept attacking us. Mamoru tried to protect us, but the black monster destroyed his sword. Usagi's magic was ineffective as well. While I knew it wouldn't work, obviously my combat was ineffective as well. I was about to be killed by the black monster, Usagi jumped in the way, and took the fatal hit.

"Usagi!" I shouted with tears in my eyes seeing Usagi like this, as a bright white light appeared.

* * *

"No, not Usagi too. Not again." I said crying as I looked at my surroundings. I saw that instead of being outside like I thought I was, it looked like I was in a castle, in space. No seriously! The earth is facing me right now! What the hell?! I'd be freaking out over that if it wasn't for Usagi! She just died! I'm freaking out about this as I knelt down, Usagi suddenly woke up and bonked my head. "OW! God that freaking hurts!" I said flailing my legs as Usagi watched.

"Are, you okay Patric?" She asked. I shook my head with my hand, but I nodded. "That's good." She said.

"I'm just glad you're not dead. It looked like you died when that monster attacked you." I said with relief.

"Oh, but sadly, she did." A voice called out to us. I saw what looked like a taller Usagi, with lilac colored hair, and what looked like wings. "Saddly, my daughter did indeed fall in battle." She said with a sorrowful look.

"Wait, so Usagi's actually dead? Then, why isn't she you know, vanishing? Also there was no blood." I said going into my logical mode. "Also, there's the fact that she's right here in front of us! That either means I died as well, or that she's not dead, yet!"

"Actually, that last one is correct. I have the ability to give Serenity her life back. But my power has weakened. I can only keep her alive for 99 days. Though, if all the Sailor Soldiers, including the ones you met during your Star Seed adventures, then I could bring Serenity back compleptely." This caused Usagi and I to go downcast. "Is there something wrong?" The lady asked us.

"The other Sailors are all Eyecons now." Usagi said as I showed the Lady version of Serenity the Eyecon I got from Green Heart.

"It hurts thinking that Minako-chan is cramped up in one of these." I said grasping my locket.

"I see. Very well then." She said preparing something. She placed her hand in front of me as a belt with an eye and lever on it. I'm obviously shocked this can just be manifested as the Eyecon I'm holding has a G on it, with a black theme. "I was able to see that you have no means of transformation. And seeing as how you two are good friends already, this makes sense. You will help my daughter find the Sailor Soldiers and bring her back to life." Lady Serenity said. I nodded in turn as she nodded as a bright light flashed. Suddenly, we were back where we were before. That Ganma was still there. I assume no time passed between flashes. I still had the belt and Eyecon and Usagi was still next to me. I saw they were about to attack as I gripped the Eyecon. I opened the belt as I inserted the Eyecon and closed the belt.

 **EYE! BACCHIRIMINA!**

Usagi suddenly glowed as she became a jacket like ghost flying around. I noticed the lever as I pulled it.

 **Kaigan! Usa! Let's GO! Hakku! Go Go Go Go GHOST! GO GO GO GO!**

The jacket Usagi flew around and tried flying on my shoulders until, I tripped causing the jacket to fly on me. I took of the hood as I saw myself. "I guess since my belt said it so often, I'm Ghost!" I said getting into a battle stance. My belt shined as a giant sword appeared and flew into my left hand.

 **Gan Gan Saber!**

"I guess that's what this is. Well let's use it!" I said attacking the black monsters with my sword. As I attacked, I finished it as I pulled my lever.

 **Dai KAIGAN! Usa! Omega DRIVE!**

My belt sounded as orange runes appeared behind me as I floated upwards as a black monster, I delivered a dive kick as it exploded. Seeing this, I took the Eyecon out of my belt as my transformation canceled and Usagi returned. The Eyecon then shined in a direction, causing the dust from that black monster to arrive and use the Eyecon like a prism. Usagi and I thought it was a type of tracker, as we ran off to the area it came from, leading us to a beach. I transformed again as I fought off the black monsters until my Locket started shining.

 _"Use your finger to make an eye on the locket."_ I heard Lady Serenity say. I followed her instructions, as the locket dropped back in my hand as a jacket ghost with electric ends on the top with a gray and yellow jacket. It flew around me as I felt what I thought was, Minako-chan's pressence.

"This pressence, it feels so warm." I said as Minako-chan flew into my belt, creating a yellow Eyecon. "Is this what Lady Serenity meant?" I said as I put the Eyecon in my Belt.

 **Kaigan! Venus! Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei~ō!**

As my armor changed, my Gan Gan Saber entered a gun mode as I fired it at the monsters. I held my gun down as I saw a line connect from my weapon to my belt.

 **Dai KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! Omega Shoot!**

My weapon sounded as the runes turned yellow as it fired, destroying the black monsters. I undid my transformation as I figured it out. "It all comes together." I said as I went back to the castle.

 **SailorDimension Ghost: Sailor Eyecon Quest!**


	2. The Flaming Swords of Passion!

**_I'm Patric Cuspard. After returning to my world, Usagi was attacked and killed by a Ganma. I became Kamen Rider Ghost, not only to save my friend's life, but also to bring the return of the Sailor Soldiers to this world! I have about 98 days left._**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Boys, now is not the time for this!" Usagi shouted angerly at us at what we were doing. Which was fawning over the respective Eyecons we had. Mamoru was carressing Usagi's Eyecon while I was hugging Minako's Eyecon. "You heard Mom, we need to find the others! We've barely 3 months!" She said causing the two of us to calm down.

"To be honest, how did the Venus Eyecon get created?" Mamoru asked me.

"To be honest, I don't know. I just heard Lady Serenity say that I need to make an eye symbol on the locket which caused Minako's spirit to fly out. Maybe while their bodies and minds are in the Eyecon, the spirits are in items close to them." I said looking towards the locket. "Maybe if we went to the places close to the others, maybe we'd get somewhere, that way." I said. Usagi nodded at this notion.

"It's the best thing we've got. Let's head to Rei's temple." Usagi said as the three of us went off. When the three of us got there, we noticed, that thankfully over the centuries, nothing's changed since our high school days.

"Man, it feels like it's been so long since I've been here." I said rushing to the gates. The three of us walked through the temple as we saw a girl in a red robe with raven hair similar to Rei's.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone else was here!" She said in surprise. "My queen? What do you need of me?" She asked Usagi.

"Oh, it's fine, Maya. I was wondering what you were doing here." Usagi said as Maya looked at a bow and arrow with the symbol of Mars on it.

"I thought may praying for Sailor Mars to reutrn could possibly help. Ever since I heard about what happened to Sailor Mars, I've been trying to follow her example here at her very own temple."

 _"I feel like I'm onto something. It looks like Maya has some strong feelings about Rei. Though, in a way, that's kind of similar to my love for Minako-chan. Maybe that has something to do with Eyecon creation."_ I thought looking at Minako-chan's Eyecon. We heard a crash as we saw some small scale Ganma crash in as I protected Usagi, Mamoru and Maya. I made my Ghost Driver appear as I got out Usagi's Eyecon.

 **Kaigan! Usa! Let's Go! Haku Go Go Go Go Ghost! GO GO GO GO!**

I transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost as I battled some of the Ganma. I decided to bring out Minako-chan's Eyecon.

 **Kaigan! Venus! Ereki! Kirameki! Hatsumei~ö!**

I used Minako-chan's form as I tried shooting the lead Ganma but he became too fast for me as I kinda got my ass handed to me. "Crap. He got away." I said undoing my transformation. "Why do you think they wanted Maya?" I asked Usagi.

"I think they see her as a connection to Mars's Eyecon." Mamoru said as I nodded.

"That does make sense. After all, that does explain the ferocity the Ganma had against me before Minako-chan's Eyecon was found." I said. "We're just gonna have to protect her at all costs then." I said as Usagi nodded.

* * *

"So, Maya, what exactly do you see in Rei?" I asked her as she turned to me.

"Don't you know?! The Fey Clan and the Hino Clan are closely knit together! Anything that happens with the Fey Clan, the Hino Clan is sure to know. Our clans are so tightly knit, we were both devasted when Sailor Mars, Rei Hino passed. Her charm around her neck began to glow red. _"It's just like my pendant! I think I know what to do."_ "Maya, I want you to not question what I'm about to do." I said as she raised her eyebrow. I then moved my left arm in the shape of an eye, when suddenly, a red Parka Ghost appeeared in front of us with bladed arms with the Mars Symbol on one of the arms. It flew towards my Ghost Driver. After that, a red Eyecon appeared from my belt. "Finally, Rei's here." I said looking at the Eyecon.

"Damn you!" The Ganma from before shouted at me as I prepared Mars's Eyecon.

"Henshin!" I said pressing the button on the side of the Eyecon. I then put it in my Ghost Driver as I transformed.

 **Kaigan! Mars! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho Kendo!**

Rei's red Damashii flew onto me as the Gan Gan Saber separated into two blades. "Evil demons, Disperse!" I say as I slice the Faceless Ganma with my swords.

"I know those sword skills from what my clan told me! Are you the white Samurai, Zanetsu?" Maya asked as I chuckled a little.

"Yeah, but I go by Kamen Rider Ghost now!" I said as my swords lit on fire. I shouted as I kicked the main Ganma. "Oh that's right!" I said making Eye Contactg with my weapon.

 **Dai Kaigan! Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina! Omega Slash!**

"Mars Slashing Inferno!" I shouted as my blades shined red. I rushed at the Ganma as they exploded. I undid my transformation as I walked back to Maya. "I don't think the Ganma will be coming after you anymore. After all, now I have who they want." I said showing her Rei's Eyecon. "I should get back now. Later!" I said waving as I left the Hikawa Shrine.

* * *

"I've been wondering something." Usagi said as I looked over to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I remember back when we were all teens when you called yourself Armored Rider. Why'd you change it to Kamen Rider?" She questioned.

"Well, jackets don't necessarily count as armor, and also, I thought I'd use it because, well, Dad can't use the name anymore. I doubt he'd mind..." I said looking down.

"Patric..." Usagi said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Usagi, I'm fine. Dad wouldn't want me to be sad. Plus we still need to focus on reviving you. We've saved two Sailors in the span of two days. We're doing just fine right now. This is the highest priority." I said.

"Patric, are you sure?" Usagi asked worried as I nodded.

"Yeah. There'll be time to mourn for Dad and my Mamas by the time these 99 days are up and everyone's back to normal." I said as she nodded.

"Alright, but I've been wondering for a while now. What do you plan to do when this whole thing is over? There's not exactly a way to get your time back. Pluto's well, you know." Usagi said.

"I was thinking, maybe when we're done, I could try returnig home. To Gamindustri. And I was hoping I could bring Minako-chan with me." I said as I whispered the last part, but it was obviously caught by Usagi.

"I see." She said nodding. "Let us reconviene this at a later time. We've only just begun. Goodnight." She said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Usagi." I said as I tried to fall asleep.


	3. Thundering Arrow of Memory!

_**My name's Patric Cuspard. After returning to my world, Usagi was attacked and killed by a Ganma. I became Kamen Rider Ghost not only to return my friend back to life, but also to return the Sailor Soldiers to the world! I have 97 days left.**_

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I stretched as I looked at the Juuban area in this new time. I looked toward the D Clip my Mama Miia always wore in her hair. "Mamas. It feels like it's been too long since I last heard your voices. Even though Usagi, and Mamoru are here, I still feel kind of lonely without anybody here. It's almost kind of hard to remember now." I said choking on my words.

 _"First of all, stop whining."_ A harsh voice said causing me to look around.

 _"Rei, calm down! He's going through a lot of things right now!"_ A much, nicer and familiar voice responded.

 _"I don't care! We need to be restored back anyway, and the first step to that is hardening up and getting Usagi back to life again!"_ Okay, the harsh one's voice is coming back to me.

"Rei? Minako-chan?" I asked as my two Eyecons levitated.

 _"Yep! Welcome back, honey!"_ Minako-chan's Eyecon said as it blushed.

 _"Finally, you hear us!"_ Rei said from her Eyecon respectively.

"Well to be fair, you guys haven't really talked." I said as Minako-chan's Eyecon floated up and down in a nodding fashion.

 _"Minako! Why didn't you speak yesterday?!"_ Rei asked as Minako levitated to my left shoulder.

 _"Well, he was cuddling me and it felt nice, so..."_ Minako drifted off as Rei sighed.

 _"Whatever. Let's just go back inside."_ Rei said as I eventually nodded. I saw some silver-blue hair as I turned around as I looked behind me again, heard a shriek and a slap, and then there was nothing.

 _"I sensed two Eyecons back in those bushes. However, one felt, foreign."_ Minako-chan said. I couldn't think about that now. I decided to walk back inside.

"Usagi, what's up?" I asked walking back into the castle.

"I feel like I may be housing the power of an Eyecon." Usagi said causing me to be surprised.

"Really? Who though?" I asked as she showed me Makoto's rose earring. "Ah, Makoto." I said as Minako-chan flew into me as I somehow lost control, gaining a gold streak in my hair.

"It's been a while, Usagi!" Minako-chan said using my body.

"Minako? How are you speaking llke her?" Usagi asked.

"I could always talk! Anyways, let's bring Makoto to the party as well!" Minako said as she made the eye symbol on the earring causing the green Parka Ghost with a yellow feather on the hood and flew into the Ghost Driver making a green Eyecon. Minako-chan's Eyecon flew out of me as I sighed. "Welcome back, Makoto." I said to the Eyecon.

 _"Huh? What's going on? You're back, Patric?"_ She asked from the green Eyecon.

"Yeah. Kind of surreal when I think about it." I said scratching my head. I stood up as I was about to leave. "Well, I'll be back." I said as Mamoru stopped me.

"Where're you going?" He asked.

"To my old house. We're doing unbelieveably well, when it comes to saving the Sailor Soldiers so I figure I can take this time to see the potential wreckage that is my old house. I'll be back." I said leaving the castle to find the wreckage by my house.

* * *

"Ah damn. I wouldn't notice whether it's been nine hundred years or Mama Rachnera was stuck at home for the weekend with all the cobwebs here." I said joking to myself as it was all quiet. "Yeah, that was in terrible taste. I need it though." I said looking around at all the dust.

 _"Oh, really, PJ-chan! Why're you collecting the webbings?!"_ My girlfriend in the plastic eye questioned.

"It helps remind me of my moms. Think of it as my way of coping." I said as I walked to my parents' room. "Oh my-" I said cutting myself off and running to the edge of the bed, only to find some shedded skin, and a D-hair clip. "M-Mama Miia." I said with tears beginning to stream down my face. "This house carried so many memories for me. Mama Suu's raincoat, Mama Cerea's sword and bow, one of Mama Mero's scales.

 _"So, what do you want to do with this place now?"_ Rei asked me.

"Probably make it as liveable as I can. I want this to be my house again, you know?" I said walking with my two friends and girlfriend to the other rooms. I walked into my old room and found the backpack full of my old Lockseeds.

 _"Brings back so many memories..."_ Minako-chan said as I sighed looking at the scenery. This led me to think about my big sister.

"Just what exactly happened to Vert?" I thought out loud.

 _"That's a good question. If she had the ability to travel between worlds, then why wouldn't she immediately come back when Ryouma first appeared again?"_ Makoto added as I walked to her room, with the Xbox 360 in there. I figured 'why not?' and I turned on the Xbox as the Kinect turned on to reveal a holographic message with Vert's face.

 _"If this message has been turned on, my brother has returned to the world he lived in. I'm glad you are back. I wish I could welcome you back myself, however the fiend that killed Father and the other Sailor Soldiers, Ryouma Sengoku found a way to block my communications with the SailorDimension from HyperDimension. Fortunately, since I feared in that unknown world Ryouma sent you to, that your Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver would be lost so I prepared a blank Eyecon in replication to house the Shares your HDD requires. My friend and your aunt, Rei Ryghts has arrived in that dimension directly before I arrived home, and she can explain how it works. Stay safe, my PC, I won't ever stop trying to get you back._ "

The Kinect cut off as I smiled. "So all I have to do is beat that bastard to a pulp. Should be fun." I said to myself. I heard footsteps as I saw some Ganma walk towards me.

"Hand over the Eyecons." They said dully as I grunted.

"Mere puppets. Makoto, wanna show them your stuff?" I asked the green Eyecon.

 _"Hell yeah!"_ She shouted as she floated into my hand. I clicked the Eyecon and put it in my Ghost Driver.

"But not here." I said running out of my house to an open field. "Alright! Let's, Henshin!" I said pulling the Lever.

 **Kaigan! Jupiter! Hello! Arrow! Mori de Aou!**

My belt sounded as the black armor appeared on me as the green Parka flew onto me and a wierd Condorphone flew on my GanGun Saber, making it a crossbow. "Interesting." I said smirking.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Oh, I'm not sure about this, Chibiusa." I shrieked as I saw my, target, fighting against the Ganma.

"Grow a spine, Rei! This will only make him stronger! So get out there and give him hell!" The child shouted as me as I quivered and did some breathing exercises. I calmed myself down as I hardened my face and grabbed my Specter Eyecon. I clicked it and opened my Ghost Driver and dropped the Eyecon and closed the belt.

 **Eye! Bacchirimiro!** **Bacchirimiro!**

"Henshin." I said pulling and pushing the lever as the Transient armor appeared on me. **Kaigan! Specter! Ready Go! Kakugo! *Doki Doki* Ghost!**

My own parka flew on me as I pulled back the hood and ran towards the fight with my four Outer Eyecons.


End file.
